Love at First Prank
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: Hermione visits the Burrow for Fred and George's birthday. The twins made a deal with her. They would not prank her, if she did not prank them. What happens when she breaks the deal? This one shot is written for the Ravishing Romance Competition. It is rated T for safety!


**A/N: Let's cut to the chase, shall we? This is for the easy level with Fremione as my pairing. FanFiction messed up on my document the first time with the periods. It cut some words off next to some periods and I had to delete the first one to fix it. Sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Rowling does.**

* * *

It was almost April Fools' Day, and Hermione Granger was visiting the Burrow with the Weasleys and Harry for Fred and George's birthday. They took the Knight Bus to the Burrow, and Hermione was glad when they arrived there. She did not like taking the bus at all, and swore that each time would be the last time she would ride it. Mrs. Weasley had come up to them and gave hugs before ushering them inside. Fred and George had come out to greet everybody also. Fred caught Hermione's eyes when he joined them. She tried to ignore the meaningful look he gave her when nobody else was looking, but she could not help but give him a small smile back and pulled herself away from the group.

"So, how are the store plans going? Is it working out?" She asked, as they started heading toward the house. She knew they had been planning on officially opening their shop soon. She just had not heard when they would open it.

"It's good. We have our premises set up and we are almost ready for our opening day. You should come to it," Fred said, brushing a strand of hair out of Hermione's face. Hermione could not help but blush at his touch. She felt butterflies in her stomach too. The two had grown closer in the past year because of Dumbledore's Army, and Fred had admitted that he liked Hermione after the last meeting before Christmas break.

Hermione did not get the chance to say anything back because Ron had interrupted the two by joining them, but she tried to give him subtle hints about her crush after that. She had been sad when the twins left Hogwarts, but she admired them more for their bravery. She knew that the world would need their pranks once the war got started.

"I'll try," Hermione said brightly. "But you know Professor Umbridge. There is no way she would let me out of the castle for something like that. We had to go to Professor McGonagall for permission to come here after all." The two had fallen further behind the others, but Hermione did not mind. She missed spending time with Fred. Schoolwork had kept the fifth years busy. She turned toward him and opened her mouth to say so, but before she could, Ron poked his head out of the front door.

"Hey, you two. Dinner is ready!" Hermione let out a sigh and shook her head. Fred let out a chuckle, and she glanced over at him sadly. "Ron has impeccable timing," she said, and he nodded remorsefully. "Come on, we should offer to help set the table."

* * *

After dinner, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione gathered around the fireplace with butterbeer. Hermione had sat right at Fred's feet with Harry and Ron on both sides of her. She tried not to pay attention to how close she was to Fred, but she was having a hard time focusing on her friends conversations because of it. She glanced up at him a couple of times. She could have sworn that he winked at her once before returning to the conversation he was having with George and Mundungus Fletcher. She was rather surprised that Mundungus had stopped by at all because of Molly's feelings towards him. But she knew the twins came to him about their business from time to time.

Hermione needed to say something to him. She didn't know why she felt like she had to keep her feelings a secret from everybody else. But she never had the right time to say something to him. Whenever she got the courage to do so, they always were interrupted. This weekend, she was determined to take matters into her own hands.

After a couple of hours, Mrs. Weasley looked at her clock and got up. "BED TIME!" She shouted, and everybody groaned.

"Mum, it's our birthday tomorrow! Can't we stay up later please?" Fred asked his mother. George nodded, giving her pleading eyes. Their eyes and their pleas had no effect on Mrs. Weasley though.

"No, that is why you should go to bed. Now off you go!" She shooed them away. Ron and Harry immediately headed upstairs. Fred held a hand out to help Hermione up. She smiled gratefully and the twins started walking toward the stairs as well.

Fred stopped in his tracks when he realized Hermione wasn't following him. He gave her a pointed look. "Are you coming, Hermione?" He gave her a pointed look that meant that he wanted to talk. She hesitated, and looked at Mrs. Weasley. She really wanted to talk to her about the next day, and she could not do so with Fred around.

"Erm, no, you go ahead. I'll see you two in the morning," Hermione said, trying to keep her tone casual so the twins would not think that something was up. Mrs. Weasley glanced up in surprise when she heard that Hermione was not heading to bed with them.

Fred looked disappointed at her answer, but he walked over and gave her a light hug. "Good night, Hermione," he muttered in her ear.

"Good night, Fred. Good night George!" She called, looking over at Fred's shoulder. The twins gave Hermione one last curious look before they walked up the stairs and into the darkness. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I hope you have a good explanation for why you aren't going to bed like everybody else," she said, scolding Hermione. Hermione flushed slightly. She never obeyed authority before, with the exception of Professor Umbridge. It wasn't something she did on a daily basis, and she did not particularly enjoy it like the twins did.

Hermione looked at the door and then back at Mrs. Weasley. "Yeah… would you mind putting up the Imperturbable Charm please?" She asked. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow skeptically, but she pulled out her wand and did what she asked. Mrs. Weasley lowered her wand when she was done and continued to look at Hermione skeptically.

Hermione grinned when she looked at her. "I want to pull a couple of harmless pranks on the twins for their birthday. I have one main idea for Fred though." Mrs. Weasley's expression turned to excitement when she heard this. She quickly told Molly her idea about baking a fake birthday cake for Fred and her other idea. Mrs. Weasley loved the idea immediately and the two set off to make another cake for him. Hermione was pleased that her pranks were now in progress.

* * *

Saturday was a whirlwind of pranks that were done by the twins. Hermione held off hers because the twins made a deal with her and said they would not prank her if she did not prank them. She had accepted the deal, though she crossed her fingers behind her back when they shook hands on it. Dinnertime finally came, and she somehow managed to hold out this long.

"Can we have cake first mum? Please? We never have dessert before dinner!" Mrs. Weasley looked at George's face and sighed. She hesitated and looked at Hermione for the answer. She gave her a small nod. Hermione got out of her chair, and Fred gave her a curious look.

"I helped bake a cake last night," she admitted honestly, and he raised an eyebrow. "You baked something for me?" Hermione grinned widely. "Yeah. You'll love it," she promised, before following Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

They brought out the first cake, which was the fake cake. They placed it in front of the twins, and Fred and George looked up at her. "There's no candles," they said together, wearing identical frowns. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley. She was worried that they knew something was up. Mrs. Weasley shrugged her shoulders, and Hermione turned back to the twins.

"It's ok. They're invisible," Hermione said, reassuring them. Fred continued to look skeptical, but she managed to put on a charming smile. "Come on," she said gently. "Have you ever not been able to trust me?" She asked lightly.

Fred looked at her for a second and shrugged his shoulders casually. George met her eyes and held it for a second. Hermione shook her head to let him know her "mysterious" plan was not intended for him. She looked down and watched Fred close his eyes and lower his head to blow out the "imaginary candles." Everybody else watched Hermione curiously as she wore a smirk. She placed her hand on his head when he was close enough to the cake and smashed it in.

Gasps were heard around the table and everybody looked around at each other with amused expressions. Fred slowly lifted his face and soft giggles were heard around the table. Hermione focused on trying to keep her expression innocent. She had to hold a laugh in when she saw his face was covered in cake. George covered his face with his hand, and shook his head helplessly. Fred wiped his eyes so he could see, and narrowed his eyes at Hermione. She tried to keep a straight face, but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards slightly and gave her away.

"I can't believe you pranked me on my birthday!" Fred said in one breath, brushing more cake away from his face. A giggle escaped Hermione's lips, and she reached inside her sweatshirt pocket where prank two was hiding. When Fred was glaring at her, she revealed a can of silly string and sprayed him in the face, carefully avoiding his eyes. His eyes flew up in surprise and got up from the chair. Everybody else started spraying the twins as well. Hermione laughed loudly when this happened. Mrs. Weasley had helped pass around the cans in secret earlier that day when everybody got up.

* * *

**Fred's POV**

Fred's arms flew around him to protect himself from getting sprayed with that stuff. He grabbed a handful of cake and acted like he was going to lunge toward Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened, and she backed away. Ron let her pass him, and she started running while looking behind her. Fred started following her with a determined expression in his eyes. "Oh, you better run Granger!" George placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back for a minute.

"Just give her a minute. You know she feels better when she has a fair start." Fred sighed, though he followed his brother's advice. Ron sprayed the two with silly string, and Fred glared at him. He smiled lightly though to show that he was not taking the joke seriously.

"Ok, she's had enough of a head start," Fred said, not even a moment later and started to take off after her.

George placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Uh Fred, you might want to get cleaned up first," he said, nodding at his face. Fred remembered that he had cake all over himself. He was about to get his wand out to fix the problem, but George had already cleaned it with a cleaning spell.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. George nodded and stood aside to let him go after Hermione.

When he was outside, he spotted her running toward the fields by the woods. He easily caught up to her. When he was right behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was determined to catch her. She wiggled free and lost her footing on top of the hill they were on and started rolling down. Fred's eyes widened and he tried to stop her from falling, but he was too late. He went tumbling down with her.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

_Oh, Merlin! He caught up with me already, _Hermione thought to herself as she wiggled free from his hold. She wore a triumph expression when she got away from Fred again, but then widened her eyes as she lost her footing and started falling down the hill. She let go of Fred's hands because she didn't want to take him down with her, but it was too late. They were both rolling down together. Hermione supposed that if anybody was watching at the moment, they would think this was funny. But she did not right then. She hated her clumsy moments.

Fred landed at the bottom of the hill first, and Hermione landed right on top of him. "Ohh, I'm sorry," Hermione muttered as he winced. "It's no problem," he said. He gazed up at her while wearing that crooked grin of his. "So, what are you going to do now that you have me pinned down?" Fred asked, as his grin grew wider. Hermione looked down and realized that she was still on top of him. She was sure that her face was turning crimson red, especially when he chuckled lightly.

Hermione met his eyes and grew quiet. His eyes seemed too brown when she stared down into them. She lifted her hand and ran it through his hair lightly. Fred's expression softened and he continued watching her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Hermione lowered her head to place her lips over his, and gently kissed him. Fred stiffened in shock for about half a second, but then his hands made their way through her hair. He pulled her closer toward him and kissed her back hungrily. She allowed the kiss to deepen and he moved so she was on the ground now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to close the space between them. She felt as if she was flying while they were kissing. They broke apart after several moments.

Fred seemed too shocked for words, so Hermione broke the silence first. "Happy birthday," she murmured softly.

"That was your present for me?" He questioned her, raising an amused eyebrow at her.

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. Pranks, a kiss, and a date," she said, wearing an amused expression as she watched his face light up at the last words.

"A date? So you _do_ like me then?"

Hermione laughed softly. "Of course I like you, silly. I've only been trying to tell you since before Christmas. Ron just kept interrupting us whenever I got the courage to tell you. He really does have impeccable timing," she told him, and he laughed with her. If it wasn't Ron, it was Umbridge.

He wrapped her arms around her tighter and held her gaze. "So, are you going to ask me the question?"

Hermione squirmed slightly under him and looked up at him, confused. "What question?"

Fred rolled his eyes teasingly and poked her sides lightly. "I thought you were the "Brightest Witch of your age," he said, shaking his head. Hermione whacked his hand when he poked her side. She hated being tickled, though she did not want him to know that yet.

"I still don't know what you are talking about," she said, wearing an innocent expression. Fred sighed.

"It's a four letter word. Starts with a d," he said, trying to prompt the answer out of her. Hermione nodded slowly and acted like it still had not come to her yet. She pretended to look thoughtful as she thought hard about what he was talking about. A second later, she acted like it finally came to her.

"Oh! You mean a date?" She asked, nodding her head and playing along with him. Fred grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Hermione wore a frown at his reaction.

"I don't remember saying anything about a date," she said teasingly as he frowned down at her. She giggled when he stood up and pretended to walk away. She stood up as well and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Fred, wait!" He looked down at her expectantly and she saw that his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked quietly, and he pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm, no," he said in a serious tone, and Hermione gave him a strange look. _Had she misinterpreted everything since Christma_s? She wondered to herself, thinking back. She had felt so sure that he had liked her more than a friend. Maybe he just liked her as a friend? She started to pull away slightly, but he stopped her.

"I want to ask _you _out. I'm the guy_," _Fred said pointedly. Hermione felt confused for a second, but then she smiled and pulled herself closer to him.

"Why didn't you ask me out a long time ago then if that was what you wanted?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Because this was more fun," he said playfully, bringing her close to him. Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly. He reached her sweatshirt, and she caught the silly string before he could get it out. She brought it out anyway because she knew he was curious about it.

"What is that stuff anyway? Can I see it?" He asked her.

Hermione held it out to him without thinking and said, "It's silly string. It's a Muggle thing. Little kids would spray each other with this at parties when they liked somebody-" She trailed off as he took it from her and sprayed her with it.

"FRED WEASLEY!" She shouted, and he started laughing.

"You pranked me, Granger! We had a deal! Besides, I'm trying to tell you that I like you!" He sprayed at her a couple of times again, and laughed before he took off running. Hermione shook her head and ran after him. She could see the rest of the Weasley family outside as they ran closer to the house. They all had silly string on their clothes and hair as well.

Fred stopped her before they joined them and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for my birthday presents," he said quietly, before kissing her one last time. Hermione smiled and they joined the others. George had been the first to notice that things were different between the two. The news that they were finally going out quickly spread.

* * *

** A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
